Admit it!
by CoffeeArtist
Summary: Slight AU. Nothing much, just some fluffy, lemony SoMa. In which Soul and Maka dont wanna admit their feelings toward eachother.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Tis I CoffeeArtist and I want to let you know im back and I deleted my earlier stories because in general they sucked. So. Bad. And so! Im back with (hopefully) better stories that include my favorite oc's! Without further-a-do I hope you enjoy!

I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters

Epilogue:

To Soul, Maka was beautiful, courageous, and overall cool. Her personality was the same which he adored. You know except for her 'violent ways', however she was still brave and kind-hearted just like how he met her. Over the years she filled out quite nicely. And by nicely he meant fucking hot. She wasn't the 13 year old flat chested meister no, no, no she had pretty adaquate B-cup boobs and nice looking curves. Whenever it was his turn doing laundry he woul get nosebleeds just by looking at Makas lingerie. Even that had changed. Instead of getting white plain panties, she would get lacy ones with a matching bra. One time he noticed she had a dark maroon cheekster panty with black lace with a matching push-up bra. Needless to say after he got done with laundry that day, he had a very, very cold shower. To say he loved his meister was a bit much. He couldnt say it was love because he's never experienced it but he can say he likes his meister. A lot. And so he kept it at that for now.

He damned everything to hell when she turned 16 and had her newly developed body because now boys were sending her love letters and partner requests. He wasn't worried at all about the partner requests because she reassured him that she was his meister and he was her weapon no matter what. It was the damn love letters that was getting to him. At first he was surprised to see that his bookworm even got a love letter. Then after awhile he got annoyed and jealous, so you know what he did? He would invade his meisters locker when she wasnt around and took the letters by the handful and threw them in the nearest trash. Then after awhile those men who sent her letters were no longer chickens and would ask to meet maka in the field or somewhere private which pissed him off more than it should have.

As time goes on Soul notices the change that starts to happen. Little by littles she starts to change her appearance by adding a bit more make-up to her usual look. By then he notices that she no longer wears pigtails and no longer has those childish bangs, but instead has side bangs and bits of hair that frames her face while she has her hair pulled into a low side ponytail that cascades over her chest with the tips curled. She also stops wearing her uniform and instead wears shorts or jeans with a low v-neck shirt or a white tank top with a black leather jacket (courtesy of Soul).

It was a normal typical movie night except that Soul picked the movie. Maka watched as she was making popcorn that he had his pajamas and boxers riding low on his hips which showed his muscular abs. Maka was too transfixed in checking out Soul to only realize she almost burnt the popcorn but came back to reality just in time. But the thing was that Maka is attracted to her weapon and for quite some time now, she noticed how protective he was and how he only showed his caring interior to her. He acted tough and cool around their friends, but at times like these she notices how he nuzzles his chin against her shoulder or how he wraps his arms around her waist. Not to mention she noticed he filled out _very_ nicely. She pondered on what it would feel like to have his teeth rake down her body and to feel those pianist fingers play her so well.

Just like Maka, Soul had also changed his appearance too. Currently he was wearing his Darth Vader pajamas and a black tshirt. But usually he would wear a maroon shirt with dark grey pants and have his black headband while wearing his Chuck Taylor's and spend at least an hour to do his hair (That girl!) . He still had that whole 'cool guy' thing going on still but thats what made him interesting to Maka. She knew she liked Soul but not loved for her father has ruined that from her ,but she hopes it will turn into love at some point. That is if he returned her feelings which she doubts. She felt jealous sometimes because he would get letters about love or partner requests and had a girlfriend or two in the past. Even though Soul told her not to worry and he even showed her and gave her the honor to throw all those letters away she still felt as if he would leave her. But then realizes she needs to trust Soul in order to move on and so she does. Returning to him with a popcorn bowl in her hand, she snuggles up to him under the warm comforter as they watch Repo!The Genetic Opera.

A/N: Okay so this chapter was like an epilogue to the story just explaining appearances along with emotions and feelings between maka and soul. The next chapter will start progressing into the story. Also if you have never watched REPO! Then get to netflix. Watch repo its soo fucking good. Its sad in the end but its a really good movie/rock opera for those of you who have watched rocky horror its like that sorta. Anyway see you next chapter! Reveiws and constructive criticism is very much appreciated! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

SoMa

Okay. I know I have been gone for about a year or so. Had a writers block for the longest time. Anyway im finally getting inspiration to write once more for you guys and im very excited. In the past year of hiatus, I wrote future ideas and am opening up a one shot series later. Send me requests if you would like to. And thanks, this will be the second chapter to 'Admit It!'.

Chapter 2: What does this mean?

Maka P.O.V

I rolled over on my bed, creasing the edges of the comforter I would have to fix later. Huh? I dont remember coming to my room last night. Soul probably carried me. Again. That damn sun is blinding me, so I slowly arose to the curtains to closed them shut. To only feel arms around my waist tightening. Oh Soul you fell asleep next to me again. Suddenly I feel a hard mound pressed against my lower back and butt, blushing furiously I looked around a bit more to finally realize that my room was a mess. How did this happen? Oh. That's what happened. I remember now. Last night, a little smile spread across my face. It began with me studying...

Flashback

Listening to some Ziggy Stardust, I picked up the science book and headed to my room. Normal Friday afternoon, got home, read, made snacks for Soul and I, and right now im doing a little light studying and finishing my homework. That is until I checked my test grade I had taken in Math today.

 _What_. _The_. _Actual_. _Fuck_. How did I get an -A?! Really?! One question that I forgot to label my work! Ugh.

My grade had gone down from a 100.0 to a 98.9 just because of that _stupid_ _mother_ fu-

"Hey Maka, it's your turn to cook. It's almost dinner time and I think we ran out of groceries." Soul said nonchalantly.

"Not now Soul. I'll order some takeout tonight. Chinese or pizza?" I gritted out, teeth grinding.

"Either ones fine, Hey is something wrong? You know i'm here to talk if you need me." Soul said

"I'm fine" Maka growled out. Teeth physically aching from clenching so hard.

"Maka, you're my best friend, you can trust 's bother-" Soul began.

"I _said,_ I'm _fine_ ," Maka interrupted, " _now_ , pizza or chinese?"

"Pizza please!" And thus Soul hightailed outta there.

Some time later

Soul had gotten the food promised and carefully looked in Maka's direction. She had a supreme pizza on her plate that was half eaten. He stared at her intently. She is starting to feel uncomfortable, if he doesnt stop staring she going to literally jump on him and caress his soft lips with her own. But she holds back to more silence.

He couldn't take the silence any longer, "Okay Maka, c'mon just tell me. It cant be as bad as that time when your father bought you lingerie." He cringed at the memory although he would have to admit, not to her of course but to himself, that he did infact have fantasies of her wearing that thing.

Maka shivered, "I got an -A on the math test today. There happy?"

"So? Just retake it next week. You know that Marie will let you. For full points too," Soul rolled his eyes, "also its at least better than my C..."

"Hmm I guess so. Okay well on sunday ill do some light studying to prepare." Maka thought aloud.

"Bookworm," Soul said, "Well its movie night and its your turn since last time we watched Repo. So what are we going to watch?"

" Here lemme look in the movie case," she stood from the couch, " Well we can watch My Big Fat Greek Wedding..."

"Maka we watched that two weeks ago c'mon, anything but that again." Soul begged.

Suddenly a glint was seen in Maka's eyes. " _Anything_?"

Soul caught on pretty quickly, "No. God, no not that movie, You Promised!" Souls eyes widened, "Dont. You. Dare. Maka." he threatened.

Maka quickly ran to her room with Soul close on her heel.

"MAKA DONT DO IT." Soul yelled.

"Never!" she teased.

Although Soul, with his gazelle legs as she called them, ran first into her room and grabbed the copy of 'The Titanic' off her desk. You see last time they watched it she promised to never watch it with him around or else he'll become an absolute mess of emotions that she'll have to deal with.

They both around the room jumping corners and Soul accidently knocking over Makas books onto the floor along with her homework. Later, they find themselves in the kitchen. The breakfast bar separating them.

"Maka dont. Please dont. _Anything_ but this, for _fucks_ sake-" Soul tries.

"Language."

"Whatever, back to what I was saying, _please_ we can even watch Legally blonde for all I care just anything but this." he pleaded with his pouting eyes.

Maka just snorted and than an evil grin became of her. "How about mean girls?"

"Yes! Do it! Anything but this," he said pointing to the movie he was holding.

"Oh Soul, your interest in chick flicks fascinate me." Maka suggested.

"Wha? No! You got it wrong! I meant nothing like that!" Soul panicked.

Although Maka was the stubborness person he'll ever meet, she never says no to cuddles with her partner. Well not that kind of partner, but the friendlier kind because god does she know that she's not his type. He's made that very clear in the past with his remarks of her small chest, although she's not as big as Patty or Blair, she's quite pleased with her modest breasts. It makes her cute yet fiesty, she thinks, maybe even a little kinky.

Popping in the usual Friday popcorn, Maka inserts the movie into the dvd player. The movie starts and just as the climax is progressing, she falls asleep. Like she always does. Soul finishes the movie with her on his chest and his arms around her waist. He pressed little kisses to her head, snuggling her a bit more. Once the credits end, Soul lifts Maka into his arms and mentally notes to make her eat more, _damn_ _she_ _weighs_ _less_ _than_ a _toothpick_. Slowly he carries her into her room and although he might get maka chopped in the morning, he lays down next to her and pulls the blankets to cover both of them.

As he is in the same postion as before, snuggling the top of her head and his chest flushed against her back with lanky arms incircled around her waist, he smells the faint shampoo of vanilla and strawberries. Such an incredible scent she has. Soon he falls asleep and prays to every god out there that he doesnt have his semi-usual morning wood. Because that would just be _awkward_ and it would be because of her. Wait. What? Taking one last glance through the darkness only to see her face with the soft moonlight touching her fair skin, one she claims to be very sensitive, he thinks, what does this mean?

A/N: Okay. I know I said this would be up sooner but its hard with school and all. But do forgive me. I have the next chapter half written, it just has to be finished and edited. However, I am positively starting a one shot series and if you could so kindly give prompts would be wonderful. Can be fluffy, disturbingly cheesy, or lemony (pervs. Jk) but they can even be concepts for poetry, as I myself, is interested in poetry. And note that all ideas will be given credit. For coming up with them so the true idea makers have credit for their wonderful concepts. Anyhoo hopefully nrw chapter soon not promising so soon but soon.


End file.
